


Just You and I

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [5]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: This piece is something totally different than the others in the series.





	Just You and I

She always seemed to be in her feeling when it came to the other woman, but she wasn't used to it, any aspects that came with this relationship, or relationships period. She sighs, her back hitting the soft cushion of their couch as the other woman straddles her waist. How did she get to be so lucky? There were a million pretty women out there, but here they were, together in the confines of their home. Their own personal safety net from the cruel world beyond those four walls of her apartment. 

Kissing down her neck, the other woman smiles, eyes shimmering as the moonlight flows into the room.

“Do you want to play tonight,” she questions, answered with a head shake from the woman before her.

“I just want you tonight,” the woman answered. 

She stands to her feet, holding her hand out for her, pulling her up then into her as the two find themselves in a vehement liplock.

“Bed now.”

They separate, one leading the other to bed, sitting back slowly as she beckons the woman to her. 

She breathes deeply, pulling the woman forward until their bodies collide once more, a perfect fusion she believes, kissing along her lover’s neck. She pushes down thin straps of the crop top her lover wore, pulling the offending cloth of off her before throwing it to the side. 

Next to go are her denim shorts, pushing them down after they have been unfastened, tossing them alongside the shirt that her lover once wore. 

Silence washes over the room when she flips them overlaying her naked lover down on top of their sheets, climbing in between her legs. 

“Is that all for me,” she asked, licking her lips then proceeds to chew at her bottom one. 

“I love the way you bite your lip it turns me on so much,” she hears, kissing up one bare thigh and down the other. 

The woman below her shivers in anticipation as a curious tongue peeks out to lick wet folds. Back arching, the woman moans out, fingers twisting into her lover’s hair, pulling lightly when she pulls back to blow on her stiff clit. 

“Baby, please,” she hears, but she doesn’t relent, switching to her finger to circle her clit, as she returns to eating the woman out. Moans erupt into the atmosphere as her hips buck into her lover’s face, riding her orgasm out. 

When the tremors settle, she falls back in bed, allowing herself to be pulled into a loving embrace.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

~

It’s been brought to my attention that some readers cringe at the way I describe our favorite qwoc couple. You can’t please everyone right and I really don’t care too, but it’s bold of some of you to assume that I describe them this way for non-white people, what does that mean? 

First of all, learn how to properly write criticism. The point of constructive criticism is to have the author made aware of what they did wrong then provide a resolution to help fix the matter. If you criticize any piece of work without having a solution somewhere in your statement, how do you expect the author to learn how to articulate themselves better, so that in the future everyone can enjoy themselves.

Secondly, assuming makes an ass out of you, which I, for one, live for, loving the people who feel as though my comment section is a place where they can vent their frustrations without any "CREDIBLE" solutions, you have the right one, but as of late I’m no longer replying to anonymous people, who want to be tough over a screen. Come correctly or don’t come at all because just like you have freedom of speech, I have it as well and I’m not afraid to stay what I want regardless of who likes it or doesn’t like it. I’m not apologizing for my work from this day forward, if you simply can’t read my work then don’t, because I’m not begging you to be here.

 

Thank you to all who enjoy the series. Have a great night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys I have real fics in the works, but this needed to be said.


End file.
